Konec Beatdown
by Emalkay
Summary: The team's undercover at Konec Academy, something's going down something tribal. Highschool's still the same; parties, alcohol, drama, romance- His forest green eyes locked with hers, Artemis smiled back at him playfully. She'd caught him off guard. "Why do you look so shocked?" she teased leaning back on his bed. "What‽ How'd you calculate that mole equation?" Spitfire/SM/Chalant.


**A/N: Everything's so based on dubstep I don't think you even understand hahah. Ahh hope you like it, REVIEW if you think it's worthwhile continuing – I probably will even if you want to hate it so much that you throw bricks at your computer lol.**

**This isn't a very important fic to me, so sorry if updates are slow. My main fiction is ****_Young Justice Invasion, Of the Dead_**** and it'd be nice if you could check it out; anyway I'm taking a break from it as I'm feeling completely uninspired sorry about that to any followers! I decided to start working on this to see if it would help ease my writers block. Well, I'm following the trend with the forever touched upon 'high school' theme and I'm not ashamed for it to be as cliché as possible, no hate please. ;)**

**I don't own Young Justice, or Zomboy.**

Zomboy – Vancouver Beatdown  
watch?v=kZb_UxGUbd4

"Bitch." Artemis cursed under her breath as the tip of her finger began trickling red. She eyed the tattered green cloth furiously before attacking it once again with the needle.

Evening patrol last night with Green Arrow had left her feeling pretty shattered; she leaned back in her desk chair and sighed. Not that she didn't like spending time with her mentor/ 'uncle' Olli, it was nice to break away from the pressures of the team. Last night however was so not what she had planned. Artemis was defiantly not in the mood for trading quips with her assassin older sister, and when Cheshire had stepped out of the of the shadows before her and GA smirking sardonically behind her white mask; well the standoff and vague teasing remarks that followed had left her bitter, tired and sporting a beautifully tattered costume.

"Ouch Jesus!" she cursed out loud again, the needle was making lighter work of her fingers than Jade's shuriken had made of her costume. Finally giving up, she grabbed the tattered uniform and stormed out of her room in the cave.

"Dnem siht mrofinu." Zatanna finished her spell and turned to face Artemis, "How did this happen anyway?" she questioned raising her eyebrows playfully.

Artemis shrugged, "Patrol with Green Arrow."

Zatanna couldn't resist rolling her eyes, "Go put this on," dropping the costume in Artemis's hands she pushed the archer into her bathroom, "mission briefing's in five."

Artemis threw on her uniform, she continued to grab her quiver and rush towards mission room along with Zatanna. "Any clue what Bat's has got in store for us?" she grinned as they walked through the cave.

"Not really," Zatanna replied, "Robin told me that we're being sent undercover somewhere."

Luckily they weren't the last ones there when they arrived. Megan stood with Connor giggling whilst Batman glared at Robin and Kaldur as if challenging them to explain the absence of their missing team mate. The girls exchanged bemused looks when they realised who they were waiting for.

"Wally!" Robin yelled accusatorily as the door burst open and a flash of yellow skidded to a halt revealing a certain speedster devouring a French baguette.

"For the fastest kid alive," Artemis paused to narrow her eyes, "you're slow– wait a baguette‽"

"Fwess om Parith." He replied spraying crumbs as he tried to speak with a stick of bread shoved in his mouth.

"Ugh! Close your mouth! That's disgusting." Artemis shot at him.

"Now that we're all here," Batman glared at Wally before bringing up some information on the caves computer system presenting a list data and images. This is Konec Academy, it offers state of the art facilities and programs. Until a few weeks ago it was a relatively quiet school.

"What happened?" Megan asked.

"The recent death of a student from Konec flared up media interest. An autopsy revealed traces of an entheogen known as Peyote." He continued.

Wally swallowed his last bite of baguette, "An entheogen is a psychoactive substance used in a shamanic, or spiritual context."

"Exactly," Batman began again, "another common entheogen is MDMA which is popular within high school students, like marijuana for example. The medics presumed that the person's death had something to do with this but there was no clear connection between their death and the drug. The nature of this case caught League attention as there was no explainable cause of death and the entheogen is used for spiritual rituals. Using various connections, we managed to gain access to the body and found something which the medics couldn't." He paused, "Zatanna, can you explain the effects of magic on the body?"

The raven haired girl nodded and stepped forwards, "Aside from the obvious external effects of magic, the body is also affected internally leaving traces of the said spell. The more powerful the magic, the longer the traces exist within the body. In some cases of dark magic or very powerfully cast spells, seals are left behind."

"Thank you Zatanna," Batman said inexpressively, "we found evidence of a spell seal, this lead the league to believe it may have something to do with magic users such as witch boy Klarion and therefore possibly the League of Shadows.

"Intersting," Robin hummed, "so you want us to find out as much as possible relating the situation the the LoS?"

"Yes, we are sending you undercover as new Konec transfer students. Your cover story is that you're all students from a school that shutdown in a small town called Georgetown and we've already got you places at Konec along with a carefully forged school record, you'll find your uniform and school guides in your rooms." Batman said.

"What about our normal schools?" Connor asked.

"We've got that covered." replied Batman. "You'll all be using your real names however we need someone to stay behind to guide you and work with us." He turned to the Atlantian boy, "Kaldur, this is your chance to work with the League as you are team leader automatically making you the most suitable. And those gills and tattoos will be hard to cover."

Kaldur nodded in reply.

"Sounds sweet!" Wally fist pumped as they exited the briefing room.


End file.
